deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Alexander the Great vs. Genghis Khan: The Greatest Men on Earth Round 1
Alexander the Great vs. Genghis Khan Alexander the Great: The warrior-king whose brutal tactics carved out one of the largest empires in history Genghis Khan: The leader of the Golden Horde whose brutal tactics led to the slaughte rof millions! WHO IS DEADLIEST? But wait - this is no ordinary battle. We're here to see what would happen if the massive might of Alexander's Macedonian war-machine clashed with Genghis Khan's rapid-fire Golden Horde. We will delve into the depths of each Warrior's minds, find what mmade them so great, what they accomplished and where (or if) they lost. We will compare tactics, armies, and the leaders themselves to see who is the Greatest Man on Earth. Armies: The Macedonian Phalanx was skilled in its hand-to-hand combat abilities. The long Hoplite Spears, or the Dory, kept the enemy at bay while they covered their unarmored parts with the wide hoplite Shields, or the Aspis. The Phalanx was the main infantry in Alexander's army and he often manipulated them to trick the enemy, often with devastating effects. The Companion Cavalry were, by far, the elite and most feared part of Alexander's vast army. They were not only heavily armed and armored but meticulously trained so they could maneuver quickly even with their heavy arms. A hit to an enemy flank by the Companion Cavalry would end the battle almost instantly for Alexander's enemies. The Hetairoi Cavalry were the front-line cavalry in Alexander's army. They were not as powerful as the Companion Cavalry, so were sent up as back-up for the Phalanx. They were often armed with Xyston ''spears and could be just as deadly as the Companions in the right situation. The Peltastai were equipped with Javelins to keep the enemy at bay. Alexander would poition these troops directly behind the Phalanx for best effect, and once all of the Javelins were thrown, the Peltastai would move in up-close with their Short Swords. The Light Cavalry Archers were the brunt of Genghis Khan's army.Lightly armored, they sacrifice defense for mobility. They ride in fast, hit as hard as they can with a fearsome barrage of arrows, and attempt to ride out. They were used to great effect ''en masse against many of the Mongol's enemies. The Mongolian Heavy Cavalry were like Genghis' shock troops. Heavily armored but skilled, these men would ride in and strike hard with devastating results. They could hassle any foot soldiers on the battlefield with ease. The Heavy Cavalry Archers are the more armored equivalent of the Light Cavalry Archers. They are kept in the back to pepper the enemy with arrows before they ride in for a final strike; they are also equipped with an armor-defying sabre for close-quarters combat. Foot Scouts: The Scouts weren't so much fighters as they were swift soldiers who would sneak ahead of the battle and report the enemies' foce size and position to the Khan himself. He could then aler his plan as needed to ensure his victory. If caught, they could fight back with a spear and their faithful dog to the end; however this was highly unlikely as they wore camouflage to disguise their presence. Tactics:: Alexander was a master of tactics, and this is what led him to most of his victories. Wll they carry him over Genghis, however? One of Alexander's favorite tricks was to allow enemy cavalry/chariots to charge into his open flanks. As the attackers barreled in, he would simply have the Phalanx close in and easily crush the attackers. Alexander would often set up multiple Ballista catapaults at the very rear of his army, up to hundreds at a time. When the opposing army was charging in, the Ballistae would all launch at once, raining hell on the enemy. This would go on until the friendly and opposing forces were too closely intermingled to make a safe strike. Alexander would keep the Companion Cavalry in reserve until the very end of the battle or until desperately needed. The fresh troops would﻿ slam through the battle-weary enemies and the battle would either be won or have the tide turned in Alexander's favor very quickly. Genghis also credited complex tactics to his victories... but do they compare to those of Alexander's? Genghis was by no means a barbarian. His powerful Golden Horde would act accordingly to the reports brought in by the couts, which led to the conquest of Korea and China, tearing through the Great Wall in only two attacks. Although numbers accounted for a lot of the Khan's victories, one of the Mongolian General's favorite tricks was to pretend to retreat with his cavalry. Once the pursuing forces were far away eenough from reinforcements, he would turn arround and pepper the enemies full of arrows. Genghis would also throw his Heavy Cavalry into the fray, which blocked the enemy from advancing on the Archers, who could strike down the enemies from up the hill. The Spread of Their Territory Alexander's vast empire stretched from Macedonia and Thrace to the North all the way to Egypt in the South and almost to India in its farthest Eastern extent. It basically went from modern-day Greece all the way to modern-day Iraq or Iran. It was one of the biggest empires of the Ancient World. But genghis boasted an empire that could rival that of the Macedonian king's. From the Caspian Sea in the West to Beijing, China in the East, the Mongol Empire was as wealthy and powerful as it was deadly. Who is the Better General? With the assessment complete, we know understand the powerful armies each man commanded and the genius that led them through victory after victory. However, Alexander prevailed in the end. His superior tactics and well-trained soldiers, as well as his battlefield deception, led him to victory against the overconfident Mongolian leader. WINNER: Category:Blog posts